


Take Two

by shinetheway



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Object Insertion, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway
Summary: "This is not what I had in mind," Will said, staring at the ceiling. He wondered if he stared long enough, the ceiling might provide some clarity."We take turns," Slade said pointedly, and kissed his shoulder, then his bicep, then the tender skin inside his elbow. Will shivered, and Slade gave him a hint of teeth that made the shivers multiply. The cuffs around his wrists were warm and soft, whatever fancy bat-metal they were made of was well-padded. He was as physically comfortable as he'd ever been. He was also completely soft, and starting to get a little pissed about it. "It's your turn."
Relationships: Slade Wilson/Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Melody Lingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700012) by [Romiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress). 



> Oh my god, I love playing in Romiress's amazing sandbox, and she continues to be incredible at both being a writer and being a person. Thank you so much, Romi, for the kickass beta and for the encouragement--and for preventing me from treating Slade's spine like it belongs to Dick Grayson. ;) 
> 
> Also, thanks to the enablers in the More To Being A Father #nsfw chat, who liked the first few paragraphs and made eager eyes at me when I first pondered writing this. :D
> 
> This exists in a handwavy future where Slade/Will/Bruce are together, which as of right now (Chapter 23) has not happened and may not ever happen. But the porn exists!

"This is not what I had in mind," Will said, staring at the ceiling. He wondered if he stared long enough, the ceiling might provide some clarity.

"We take turns," Slade said pointedly, and kissed his shoulder, then his bicep, then the tender skin inside his elbow. Will shivered, and Slade gave him a hint of teeth that made the shivers multiply. The cuffs around his wrists were warm and soft, whatever fancy bat-metal they were made of was well-padded. He was as physically comfortable as he'd ever been. He was also completely soft, and starting to get a little pissed about it. "It's your turn."

"I don't like it," he said, which was almost true, and he was pretty sure that Bruce and Slade cared about that shit.

"Have you ever tried it?" Bruce asked from where he was between Will's knees. 

Will glared at the ceiling. "No," he said, knowing exactly what Bruce was going to say in return.

Blessedly Bruce didn't. "Then we'll go slow," he said, and Will shuddered hard at the feel of wet fingers at his hole.

Something slid inside, slim and short, and Will felt himself clenching around it anxiously, unused to the sensation. It felt warm and curled gently against him but didn't go any farther--pinky finger, he decided, trying to distract himself from the way his nerves were starting to buzz around it. 

"God, you're beautiful," Bruce said quietly, so deep it was almost the Batman voice, and Will flushed hard. The slim something slid out and was replaced with something a little thicker, going no further inside than a couple inches. His muscles didn't twitch as much this time, and Will relaxed as he decided the sensation wasn't too bad. Not great, but not unendurable. 

If this was what Bruce wanted, well, Will wanted to give it to him if he could. He probably owed him one, after their first date.

The finger wiggled a bit, slid out, slid back in feeling colder and more slippery than before and went another inch inside. Will was struck by a surge of vulnerability--he was flat on his back and tied down. Slade was laying by his side to kiss him, a wall of warm muscle between him and the door, and Bruce was between his legs, preventing him from scissoring himself free. He had a finger up his ass, Bruce could actually _see_ his hole, and there wasn't a goddamn thing he could do. He closed his eyes and felt his breathing speed up, and Slade ran a soothing hand across his chest.

"It's okay," Slade said, close to his ear and quietly enough that Bruce almost certainly couldn't hear. Will was humiliated by the sound he made, low in his throat. "If you're like me, you always wanted to try this but never found a person you could trust. Bruce is that person. He's going to go slow, he's going to be careful, he's only going to do things that feel good and if they don't then he'll stop. Don't let fear stop you."

"Interesting spot for a therapy session," Will gritted out, but he couldn't help but relax as Bruce didn't push his finger any deeper and Slade kept up with his reassuring touches. Slade's bulk gradually became more reassuring than oppressive, guarding him against the outside world rather than holding him down, and he felt calmer. Bruce twisted his hand and the faint friction made him shiver and twitch, the first hints of pleasure sparking up his spine.

"More?" Bruce asked, sounding like he had no opinion one way or the other. 

"More," Will said, after a minute, wanting to move this thing along. He braced himself, but Bruce didn't do anything new.

When Bruce did move, Will wasn't prepared for Bruce to pull out, scoot back, and then bend down to lick delicately at his taint. 

"What the fuck," he choked, eyes flying open, and Bruce licked lower, pressed his mouth against Will's hole. Slade grinned and bit at Will's neck, and Will tried to move his hips away but ended up pushing against Bruce's mouth. "Wait, what, this is--" he didn't know what he was saying, only that this was not what he'd expected, not what he wanted, not what he--his brain wasn't letting him finish a thought. Bruce's mouth was kissing his hole, his tongue licking him where he'd started to relax. There was the cool hard slide of teeth, no edges but the pressure alone was enough to make his head spin. And there was Bruce's head down between his thighs, one hand lifting his ass to tilt him, one hand warm on the inside of his thigh to spread him. Bruce, making quiet sounds of pleasure as he turned Will's brain to mush. 

When Bruce pushed his fingers back inside, it no longer felt foreign and Will was stunned to feel himself stretch and accept them, the two fingers reaching deeper than before and moving beyond the outer ring of muscle to the tender, soft inside. Bruce kept licking, precise and devastating, and Will let Slade nip at his neck, his throat, and just let himself feel it all. 

He didn't realize how hard he had gotten until Slade touched him, traced a vein from the base to the top and then twisted to kiss the head. "Jesus fuck," Will said, unable to buck the way he wanted to, pleasure setting his nerves on fire. Slade shot him a smirk and stretched back out, fingering the head like a fidget toy while Will squirmed. Bruce took the opportunity to fit three fingers inside and Slade felt himself clutch at them as they twisted gently, slid in and out, hints of raspy friction like stars behind his eyes. He'd always liked a bite to his pleasure, and this was doing it for him in a way he was frankly embarrassed about.

Despite his best effort, Will actually cried out when Bruce slipped his fingers out and replaced them with a dildo, the smooth uniform shape giving him a relentless stretch. Slade shifted to palming his shaft and giving him the occasional stroke while Bruce slowly eased the dildo in and out, clearly using it as a tool to search for his most sensitive spots. When Bruce touched his prostate Will found himself trying to get free, yanking at the cuffs and pushing at the reinforced headboard for leverage, his hips shifting like crazy. He groaned, and Bruce actually smirked and did it again, over and over, timing it with Slade's lazy strokes until Will was at the brink.

When Bruce leaned down to lick at Will's stretched hole, nipping carefully, Will shuddered and came, groaning helplessly as Slade worked it all out of him. Bruce didn't stop, and Will gasped as his sensitive nerves protested the overstimulation.

“Remember our first time?” Bruce slid the dildo out and it went easily, Will's hole soft and worked open. Bruce moved forward, fitted himself against Will, and pushed in.

It was slick and smooth and hot, much hotter than the dildo had been. It felt amazing. "Fuck," he choked, and turned his head, couldn't look at Bruce leaning down over him, hands braced on either side of his shoulders. He felt safe and cared for, surrounded. Protected. It couldn't be more different than what he'd done to Bruce their first time, and he felt shame curdling his arousal. 

"I had you behind me and open air in front of me," Bruce grunted, still pushing in. "It felt so fucking good, like a dream." 

Will hissed as Slade tweaked his cock, flushed dark and semi-hard, starting to swell again. Bruce was kissing his throat, sucking in marks. It was all starting to feel too much, unreal. His mind was fuzzy with pleasure, the smell of sex and come and sweat thick around him. 

"You did this," Bruce said, "and I loved it." Will yanked again at the cuffs, desperately. Bruce changed his thrust to the angle he'd discovered earlier and Will felt his eyes rolling back in his head, felt dizzy with the spike of arousal. It all felt so goddamn fucking good. Bruce was still sucking, pulling blood to the surface as he fucked him with devastating accuracy, and Will could feel his heart pounding, his pulse throbbing in the small sore places Bruce left behind. His cock was fully hard again, laying on his belly and rubbing against Bruce's hot skin. His come was tacky and the sweat wasn't enough to make the glide smooth, but he was so hard he didn't care.

"This didn't happen last time," Slade said, and claimed Will's mouth, nudging Bruce back. Will whined into Slade's mouth, his tongue too clever as it took him apart, and Bruce was settling back now, his hands pulling Will's thighs wide. Will couldn't stop himself from shifting and twisting under their attention, confused and anxious and not liking either sensation, unable to tell what was happening. Slade threw his knee over Will's chest, straddling him wide and carefully scooting backwards. It broke the kiss but Slade cupped his face, nudged Will’s mouth with his thumb and let it dip inside. Will panted around it for a minute and then closed his lips and let his tongue stroke it over and over, the only movement he was capable of.

Someone lifted Will's dick with hot wet fingers and stroked it slick, and then it was sinking into tight heat. He groaned and bit Slade's thumb without thinking and Slade laughed, breathless and smug.

"It's my turn too," he said, wicked and low as he straightened up. Will's view of the two of them together was enough to bring him to the edge again, faster than he'd expected. They looked so good, Bruce with his head bent to Slade's shoulder and his hands gripping Will, Slade working himself slowly on Will's dick as he stroked himself. "Problem with that?" He clenched down hard and Will convulsed, unable to help coming a second time. Slade didn't move off him and Bruce kept fucking him slow and hard and Will screamed through gritted teeth as the sensation peaked. Every muscle was tight, his balls were sore and throbbing, everything was hot and blindingly perfect. He felt surrounded, burned clean, his mind empty and calm. 

Slade came, clamping down hard on his sore, sensitive dick and spilling come on his chest and stomach. Bruce came, shoving in deep on the last few desperate thrusts. His fingers were like iron bars on Slade's thighs, digging in deep, and Will could feel the bruises coming up, his heartbeat throbbing in each one. 

He wasn't sure if he came a third time, but he was boneless and helpless and fucked out enough that he didn't actually care that much. He blinked blurry eyes at Slade, who was carefully easing off of him, lifting his knee high to slide over and settle in close on Will's side. Bruce pulled out afterwards and let Will's legs ease down and together. With a soft disposable wipe he cleaned up the mess on Will's stomach and between his legs, and then tucked himself in tight on Will's other side. 

"Cuffs," Slade said, gentle, almost like a warning. He reached up and tapped in the code that released Will's cuffs, and he and Bruce both eased Will's arms down from over his head. Bruce started a soothing massage on the arm he had, and Slade focused his attention on Will's shoulder, above the gleaming gold boundary of the nth metal. 

Will couldn't think of a thing to say. 

The room was darker, and it had to be nearly dinnertime but neither Bruce nor Slade seemed in a hurry. Will felt sore and a bit shaky--nowhere near as sore as he'd left Bruce, but certainly feeling the effects of Bruce's power, even carefully leashed. 

Slade kissed his shoulder and Bruce pulled his hand up and nuzzled his palm, let Will's hand cup his cheek. Then back to the massage, careful and firm. 

Will blinked the last of the blurriness from his vision and felt his heartbeat slow. Slade and Bruce smelled like clean sweat, and they were so warm from his ankles to his shoulders. It was overwhelming, but sneakily so, and he didn't realize he was turning until it was done and he was on his side, his face buried in Bruce's chest.

Slade and Bruce adjusted to match him, and Will tentatively let his metal arm drape over Bruce's ribcage to clutch at his beautiful back. Slade was fever-hot behind him, one arm sliding between him and Bruce to hold him securely across his chest, and Will inhaled, exhaled, and let go.

Slade said something, warm air puffing over his shoulder, but it was directed to Bruce and Will was tired, and he didn't really want to pay attention to anything right now. His body was tired, and he was tired, and he let himself fall asleep, his face tucked into Bruce's skin.


End file.
